1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-mounted apparatus, a computer-readable medium storing an application program installed in a portable information terminal and a use restriction method for the application program, a portable information terminal, and a vehicle-mounted system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an information output regulation apparatus that restricts information based on information resource that is output in a manner such that the access to the information resource is possible, and that includes determination means for determining whether or not an information resource has an attribute that is accessible by an occupant in a vehicle that is moving, with respect to each one of information resources, and regulation addition means for associating, when it is determined that an information resource does not have an attribute of being accessible, regulation information for preventing display of information based on the information resource with the information resource, and output means for outputting the information resource or information that the information resource cannot be displayed, to an external device that is able to display the information resource based on the information resource and regulation information (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-033459 (JP-A-2010-033459)).
However, it has been proposed to provide for the in-vehicle use of applications of a portable information terminal, such as a so-called smart phone, that is brought into a vehicle. However, as for the various applications of portable information terminals, some applications are not advisable to use in a vehicle while the vehicle is moving, and some others are quite acceptable to use in a moving vehicle. It is technically feasible to set a function of determining whether an application is acceptable to use in a moving vehicle, at a vehicle-mounted apparatus side or a portable information terminal side. However, it can be difficult to flexibly respond to and keep up with post-setting expansion or diversification of applications. Besides, determining the attribute of an application at the portable information terminal side involves changes in main functions of the portable information terminal, and therefore is difficult.